The Crimson Bride
by CatNapObsessed
Summary: Sick and bored, Sun is quite relieved when his friend Blake comes over to entertain him. With her she brings a certain book with the promise of "Fencing, fighting, torture, true love, miracles!" RWBY characters take their places in this retelling of the Princess Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So, this story is a RWBY AU based around the Princess Bride. I've had this idea in my head since Vena Sera requested it, and now here we are!**

 **This will be a RubyxQrow fic, and the age gap between the two will not be as large as it is in the show for those of you concerned, so they will be taking on the roles of our protagonists, Buttercup and Wesley respectively. Jaune will be playing Humperdinck, Cinder will be Count Rugen, and while I have an idea as to who to will be taking on the roles of the other characters, I'm interested in what you guys think! Tell me who you want to play who and why.**

 **Sorry this first chapter is so short, I couldn't thing of anyway to make it longer without making it drag. Next chapter is longer, I promise!**

 **This is my first fanfic, so be nice!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He was having the worst day of his life.

No, really!

The day had started out pretty good. Sure, he woke up with a slight headache and a stuffy nose, but play it up a little and voilà! A parent approved – no, encouraged! – skip day. No classes, no disgusting cafeteria food - just him, the TV, and whatever he wanted to raid from the pantry. Life was good.

Keyword: _was_.

First, the aches started getting worse, and simply sitting up became a strenuous task. Then, when his mother came home to check on him and took his temperature, it had climbed to over a hundred, prompting her to send him to his room to rest. Of course, his stomach decided to inform Sun of its displeasure towards the vertical movement, and emptied itself all over the floor. What was once a brief confinement turned into downright imprisonment; his mother gave him a trashcan, some soup, and a bottle of water with orders not to leave his room for anything except the bathroom.

Which brings us to his current predicament.

His room had no TV, he had re-read all of his comics to the point he could quote them word for word, and he could not bring himself to eat the soup or go sleep.

Sun Wukong was _bored._

What drastic measures, he wondered, must he take to relieve this deadly problem? For though the sickness may have weakened him, it would no doubt be the boredom that claimed his life.

As he contemplated this life-threatening question (not his best idea, he already had a headache before, but now… _ouch_ ), a gentle knock sounded on his door. He turned his head slightly as the door opened revealing his visitor… no, his savior! His protector from the foul beast that was boredom (and wow, didn't he just sound like a damsel in distress?).

His best friend (and not so secret crush) Blake Belladonna.

A cocky grin spread across his face. "Hey, Blake! Couldn't stand missing my handsome face for even on day, could you?" He wiggled his eyebrows, only to stop quickly at the annoyance expressed by his friend and his head.

"Actually I was coming to see if you really were sick or playing hooky again." Amber eyes coolly surveyed his pale, shaking form tucked under layers of sheet, "I guess I have my answer."

While Blake was studying him, he was doing the same to her, his gaze trailing over her trademark black and white clothing before finally resting on the square package tucked under her arm.

"Whatcha' got there?"

She grabbed a chair by the desk and dragged it next to his bed, hiding a smile at the way he perked up, before offering the package to him. "It's just something I thought we could do to pass the time."

He tore the wrapping paper off his mystery gift to reveal… a book.

"This is… nice. Really… I can read it before bed… or something…" Sun really wasn't trying to make Blake feel bad, but he didn't see how reading a book classified as doing something together.

"Well, I just thought… since you were stuck in bed and all and couldn't really do anything… maybe I could, I don't know, read the book to you?" Blake shifted uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed of her thoughts now that she actually said them.

Sun was quick to reassure her, "That sounds like a good idea! I warn you though, I don't know when or if the medicine will kick in and knock me out." At least she wouldn't think he fell asleep out of boredom. "What's this book about, anyway?"

"It's called _The Crimson Bride_. There's sword fights, torture, revenge, true love, miracles!"

Sun got comfortable in his bed. At least it didn't sound too bad, he might even be able to stay awake.

"Alright, Chapter One…"


	2. Kingdoms at Odds

**So, this story is going to be a combination of the book, the movie, and my own imagination. This particular chapter is mostly from the book, giving some background as to why they wanted to use our heroine to start a war with another country.**

 **Again, I own nothing!**

* * *

In a time long before man thought to harness lightning for power, before the word "democracy" was spread far and wide in hushed whispers, the land of Remnant lay broken into kingdoms of varying size. Wars were common occurrences for the people, caused by nobles who sought to gain power, avenge a minor offense, or simply to pass the time. Children of the nobility were tools to secure alliances or assure loyalty through marriage, and parents were always looking to gain more power through their children.

There was one kingdom, however, where this last statement was not necessarily true. In the kingdom of Vale, the prince had the rare privilege of being able to reject the potential brides if he did not deem them fitting. But this caused its own host of problems, for Prince Jaune was a rather judgmental sort; concerned with ones looks first and their personality second, he had turned down many a princess for some small perceived flaw. His own vanity may have encouraged his behavior, partaking only in swordplay enough so that he had a decent grasp of the basics and maintained a slightly muscled physique, and using the most extravagant of beauty products to keep his skin smooth and his hair a glistening gold.

In a last, desperate attempt for their son to marry nobility, the king and queen arranged for the Princess Nora of the neighboring kingdom of Mistral to visit and court their son. Now, I say desperate in that the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral had been at odds for centuries now, always going to war or simply turning their noses up at the other for some petty reason. If Prince Jaune rejected the princess and she took offense, then once again the kingdoms would find themselves going to war.

So, as I'm sure you can understand, it was to the immense relief of many when the princess arrived and Prince Jaune did not slam the door in her face (something that had already happened a time or two before). The two would be seen strolling through the gardens or sitting together at meals chatting about trivial things.

'Yes,' Prince Jaune mused. 'She would make a fine bride. She is lovely enough, and presents the image of a perfect lady to the public. A very fine bride indeed.' Jaune disregarded her private manner, when her voice reflected her bubbly nature by drastically increasing in volume, and her manners near nonexistent. So long as it remained in private, then he felt he had no reason to care.

That evening, he spoke to his parents about presenting an official arrangement to Mistral for the princess's hand. They were overjoyed at hearing their son had finally found a bride he approved of, and it was decided that the Prince would inform Nora of his decision the next morning. They would have informed her sooner, but just after the midday meal Prince Ren of Kuroyuri had sailed into their ports requesting supplies and a place to stay for the night.

He was returning from a diplomatic trip, he explained, and had been caught in a storm on the return voyage. While the vessel itself hadn't been damaged, many of their rations had been snatched by the towering waves. As Vale was the closest port to their location, they decided to request aid from them rather than tempt fate with what little supplies they had.

That night was spent in a whirlwind of activity as servants scrambled to accommodate their surprise guest. Too busy playing the perfect host and basking in his pleasure at finally finding a suitable bride, Jaune never noticed the glances passed between his guest and his intended bride…

The next morning, Jaune woke to find the servants in a tizzy, running all over the castle crying, "The princess is missing!" "Someone find the princess!" He threw on his clothes before storming out of his chambers, barking orders at servants as he went.

"Search the town! Check every room and cupboard there is! I want this entire building searched top to bottom!"

"Sire…"

"What!" Jaune whirled on the poor servant that had spoken, his glare making the poor tremble as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We… we can't find – "

"I already know the princess is missing!" He didn't have the time for this!

"Sire… it's Prince Ren, he is gone as well."

Jaune growled in frustration. "Have some soldiers dispatched to his ship, maybe he simply wished to inspect the supplies before he departed."

"His ship is no longer in the port."

Suspicion began to grow in Jaune's mind. Both the prince and the princess missing at the same time? 'She wouldn't do something so foolish,' he reassured himself. 'Nor would he. They know better than to cause trouble with Vale.' He dismissed the crying girl and went to his study. If there was news, his people knew he could most likely be found here. But there was already someone waiting for him.

Countess Cinder Fall was his most trusted mentor turned advisor, confidante, and friend. He could always trust her to tell him the truth and do what was best for him. Pity she was too old to become his wife, she often made quite a sight in her gold-trimmed crimson gowns. Right now, she held a letter in her hands bearing the seal of the Kingdom of Kuroyuri.

'And there is the letter from the prince! No doubt apologizing for his hasty departure.' Jaune approached Cinder with confidence, only for it to falter at the dark look adorning her face. He opened the letter with trepidation only to stop at the first sentence.

 _The Kingdom of Kuroyuri is pleased to announce the marriage between Prince Ren and Princess Nora of Mistral…_

Marriage.

The two had left and gotten _married._

Jaune's fury grew as that fact circled round and round his head. How dare they play him for the fool! Mistral had never had any intentions of marrying their princess to him, they had sent her to mock him! He could see it now, they were laughing at their own cleverness and rejoicing at his humiliation for the trick that played out right under his nose. Turned down for another man; from a lesser kingdom, too!

"Cinder!" Jaune snapped, "Prepare the troops. Vale can not let such an insult go unanswered!"

The Countess regarded the prince with assessing eyes. She understood the Prince's hatred of Mistral, truly she did. Were it not for Mistral, she be living in a castle of her own with her figurehead of a husband. While she cared little for the dimwit's death, she raged at the bastards that set her home aflame. How dare they take what should have rightfully been hers! But they had to be smart about this, they could risk rebellion or even defeat if they rushed in recklessly.

"Of course we can't, your grace," she soothed, knowing she had to tread lightly when he got like this. "They are truly fools to disregard the power you could give them, but it is their loss. Your army is greater than both of theirs by far, we could easily take reparations from them in blood."

The words achieved their goal and calmed him, so the Countess continued. "However, there is the problem of the recent famine. We have many men to feed, but lack the means to do so. There is also the matter of your parents wanting you to marry." She held up a hand to stall his protests. "I am not saying we let it go, merely that we delay declaring war. You are permitted to marry amongst the common folk should you wish. Find a pretty young girl to be taught the manners of royalty and marry her. By the time the wedding occurs, we should have recovered enough to feed the army. Then we make them pay. Your parents are happy, your people are happy, and Mistral falls to your fury."

Jaune pondered her words. Though he was unhappy to wait, Jaune knew Cinder was right. He could cause a rebellion if he took food for his army now, and his parents would never let him go to war before he was married, preferably with an heir on the way. And for all that he ran the kingdom, the crown still sat on his father's head. His word was final.

"Very well," Jaune conceded. "But she had better be just as – no, _more_ – beautiful than Nora! We have a better army, better land, and we will have a better princess than they could ever hope to have!"

Countess Cinder nodded in acknowledgement of her prince's demand before striding out of the room. She would personally search the entirety of Vale to ensure that only the best bride was found. Mistral would pay for what they had done to Prince Jaune.

'And,' she smirked in vindictive glee, flexing the fingers of her left hand. The bending joints tugged at old burns long since scarred over. 'They will pay for what they did to _me_.'


	3. The Beginning

**Here we will see the foundations of Qrow and Ruby's relationship. I have done some serious age changing so the gap between the two is only 4 years for those who are worried about that.**

 **As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

Far away from the concerns of the prince or his peers, only a little ways off the coast and still within the kingdom of Vale, there sat a small island called Patch. It was home to a single farming village, nestled deep within its woods and hills, and there was absolutely nothing special about the place. The villagers got up, fed their children, tended their crops, and went to bed. So there was nothing special to be said about the inhabitants either; save, perhaps, one.

Ruby Rose was an oddity of a peasant. Raised on a farm set slightly apart from the rest of the village, she was always mindful of her father and did all her chores with the utmost efficiency. But there were plenty of dutiful daughters that could be found elsewhere, so this is not what set her apart. No, it was her mind that did that.

At a young age, Ruby had come to realize that she simply did not fit in with the other girls in the village, and had begged her father to teach her to understand the words written in his books. Unable to see his daughter upset, and empathetic of her need to find companionship as her peers provided none like he had once, he relented and taught her. To his surprise, Ruby caught on to his teachings rather quickly, and soon could be found with a book in her hands whenever she had time to spare. On the rare occasions he needed to travel off the island to sell his harvest, she would accompany him and would venture through the market of whatever town they visited. She would walk past all of the glittering jewelry and colorful makeup without so much as a glance, determined to find the one stall that offered her written words. And for a while, they are all she ever had eyes for.

That is, besides _him_.

A young boy of only 13 summers, he was 4 years her senior and her father's farmhand. He'd come to them not long after a plague had swept through the land, claiming the lives of his parents and most of his fellow villagers. Running from the sickness that festered in his home, they'd found him starving and exhausted on the edge of their island, with only the clothes on his back and the dirt on his skin. Her father had volunteered to shelter the boy, citing the need for an extra pair of hands, and nursed the boy back to health. But for all that he now lived and worked for them, Ruby had never once heard him speak.

Qrow, she was told, was his name.

At first, it was a sore point for her that Qrow was never willing to speak with her. She had tried to initiate a conversation while they were doing their chores, but was only rebuffed with steadfast silence, his eyes careful to not even so much as glance at her.

'What have I ever done to him?!' she fumed. 'Does he think I am not worth his time? But then…' her thoughts moved to comfort her. 'Why do I care? He is just a stupid boy, and my father's farmhand to boot!'

From then on, her interactions with the quiet boy were only to give him orders; from the most mundane to the most complex of tasks, she bossed him around to try and get a rise out of him at least once. But he never took the bait, just completing his task with nary a word of complaint.

As she grew older, her curious nature grew with her, and a restlessness to venture beyond the village took hold. So, on her twelfth birthday, her father gifted her a young horse with strict instructions to keep her wanderings to the island. She would take her horse out every day, running through the trees and fields and basking in the freedom of the wind in her face. And every day she would return her horse to the stables to the care of Qrow.

It was just after her fifteenth birthday when something changed. She had just returned from her daily ride and was setting her horse in the stables.

"Farm boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see it shining in the morning." She turned around without waiting for a response. He never gave one, so what was the point?

"… As you wish."

Ruby froze. The words had been quiet, the voice rough and unfamiliar, but she knew who had spoken. Though she would deny it if you asked, for the rest of the day she walked with a spring in her step.

After that, no matter the task, Qrow would acquiesce with a smile and a quiet "As you wish." And every time, Ruby would feel something flutter inside her, her daily rides made all the better by the promise of seeing that smile and hearing those words.

But it wasn't until nearly a year later, as a young beauty of 16, that she realized what the words truly meant.

At first, the knowledge scared her, the feelings the words invoked strange and foreign. She worried over how to react and what she should do about it, her hands slicing the fruits and vegetables that would make their dinner in an attempt to distract herself, when he came in with a bundle of wood for the fire and she panicked. But when she saw his smile, face flush from work and pale red eyes shimmering in devotion, Ruby swore her heart skipped a beat and she realized something.

He loved her, and she returned his feelings with all she had.

Bolstered by her epiphany, she called out to his retreating back.

"Qrow!"

He froze in the doorway before turning around slowly to face her. His face an open book with no small amount of shock, but also a little bit of hope, too.

'This is the first time I've ever called him by his name.' She thought dimly, her eyes locked with his as he strode towards her, his strong frame towering over her more petite one. Yet, instead of being the least bit intimidated, she felt safe in a way that made her feel warm and loved. Her mouth felt dry. She had called him over but had no idea what to say! So she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Fetch me that pitcher."

She wanted to cringe as he rose an eyebrow at her. Yet, without even breaking eye contact, he reached up next to his head and pulled the jug down before holding it out to her. Her fingers shook as she moved to take it from him, her heart pounding in her ears as his hands slid up the jug to weave his fingers with her own. He pulled the jug back out of her unsteady hands and set it down on the table, then leaned down so that their faces were only an inch apart. His hot breath fanned over her face as she took in the scent of thunderstorms and wild woods that was so uniquely Qrow. He was so close, yet so, so far.

"As you wish."


	4. Qrow Says Farewell

**I'm baaack~!**

 **Sorry this took so long, between 10 hour internship days, stomach bugs, and anxiety attacks, I simply could not find the time to type this up. But I will be trying to get more out this weekend, so please be patient!**

 **(I say knowing I am very guilty as a reader of extreme impatience)**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, hang on! Did you lie to me?"

Blake gave Sun a look, "What are you talking about?"

"Just, all I've heard so far is some brat throwing a tantrum, and two people making gooey-eyes at each other. Wait a minute…" His eyes narrowed in accusation. "Is this a kissing book?"

She slammed the book shut, "Well, if you don't want to hear the rest of the story, I'll just leave now." Honestly, he could be such a child sometimes!

"No, no, I didn't say that. Just… it gets better, right? More action and stuff?"

"You'll know soon enough, if you would _be quiet and let me read._ "

* * *

As time passed, the bond between the two only grew stronger. Whenever they had a moment to spare, they'd steal kisses from each other that always left them breathless and their clothes a little more rumpled than before. At the end of every day after dinner, Ruby would sneak out of the house to the barn loft where Qrow stayed, snuggling up against his side and basking in the warmth and safety she felt in his arms.

Some nights, no words were exchanged and the two simply enjoyed each other's company. Other nights were dedicated to sating their need for each other, their lips never parting but for the occasional gasp of air, Qrow's hands occasionally venturing from her hips to tease up the sides of her dress, while her own hands would wander under his shirt and leave marks where her nails dug in, wanting to hold on to him and never let go. But the most treasured nights in her heart were the ones where they would just lie there and talk. Telling funny stories from their childhoods and confessing their hopes and dreams, they laid their souls bare before each other, only to fall more and more in love with the one in their arms where they previously thought it was impossible.

On this night, however, something was different. The second she stood in front of his seated form, he reached up and tugged her into his lap, settling her so that his arms were wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Ruby was startled, but she let him do as he pleased. She could tell something was bothering him, the way he held her and burrowed his face in her hair, breathing in deeply as if he was trying to memorize the way she smelled, it was like he was afraid she would disappear at any moment.

"Qrow, what's the matter?" she asked softly, tilting her head up to look at him, but he just took one of her hands in his own and swiped his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. "Qrow…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Ruby froze. "Wh-What?"

Qrow let out a small sigh, finally looking up to meet her eyes. Those beautiful silver eyes he loved so much, how they would glow in the darkest nights like the North star guiding a lost man home, beckoning _him_ home, and which were now beginning to fill with tears. Tears that _he_ had caused. "Ruby – "

"Was it something I did? Did I offend you in some way? I'm so sorry if I did! I never meant to hurt you in any way and I know I might speak without thinking sometimes but I am really trying to work on it and I love you and – "

"Ruby, stop." He placed a finger over her trembling lips before reaching wipe the tears off her cheeks. "You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you have done everything so right that sometimes…" Qrow let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder just what I could have possibly done to deserve to have such a sweet, caring, loving young woman even look in my direction, and I know it is nothing less than divine intervention that has placed you in my arms. Though I'm not exactly a religious guy so I'm fairly positive that if there are any deities then most of them are actually quite pissed at me…"

"Stop it, Qrow. You are the sweetest, most selfless person that I have ever met and probably ever will. You were always so kind and patient with me, even when I was being nothing less than a brat and we both know I had some impressive moments. There is _no one_ I would rather give my heart to than the man in front of me, because I know he will treat it with nothing less that utter love and care like he has for so long already."

"But I can't make you mine." He whispered brokenly, looking back down at their joined hands though his thumb remained still. "I talked with the local priest about possibly getting married - you know, if you wanted to, you don't have do if you don't, I mean – "

Ruby never gave him a chance to finish as she flung his arms around his neck with enough force to make Qrow lose his balance and tip backwards into the hay. He was only dimly aware of this, however; most of his attention was taken up by the pair of lips that had crashed into his own. One hand rose up to cradle the back of her head, the other wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. Ruby's tongue danced with his to the rhythm of her joy and overwhelming love.

When she finally pulled away from Qrow to get some much-needed oxygen, face flush from their kiss and elation, he took a moment to bask in the feeling of elation. _She had said yes!_ Maybe not verbally, but that didn't matter so much as the fact that she wanted to spend her life with _him_!

But then the elation died off and the guilt of knowing that he was about to crush her happiness swarmed in. A sad look entered his eyes as he reached up stroked the cheek of his woman as she leaned over his prone form in the hay.

"Qrow, why are you so sad? We're getting married! I'm saying yes! Isn't that a good thing?"

"Remember I also said I can't make you mine?"

"Well, yes but – "

"I talked to the priest." He cut her off, wanting to just get the news out so it quit festering inside him. "He told me the price of a wedding ceremony and – and it's a lot more than what I have. When I asked if there was anything that could be done to lower the cost, and he claimed there wasn't." Not for lack of trying on Qrow's part. He had started doing odd jobs around the community to try and bring in some coin, but none of it was ever enough.

"I'm sure my dad – "

" – Is trying to keep the farm without letting you go hungry. The entire kingdom is in a famine due to the recent drought, everyone's crops and thus income has taken a hit, he can't afford to help us."

Her tears returned in full force. It wasn't fair! She wanted this man who would talk and laugh with her, who would hold her when she cried and whisper words of his love and devotion to her and make her feel so safe and _cherished_.

"I – I guess we could wait. Until the famine ends at least. I know you have been doing some extra work and I want to help to. I could offer to help with some of the lighter chores, or cook them meals while they are at work…"

"And then what? We get married, and we move in with your father? Stay in the same place doing the same things for the rest of our lives? I know you want to go out there and see more of the world than this island and the trading village, and I do too. So, why can't we?" His voice had become more and more passionate with every sentence, his eyes burning with the fire of challenge, and Ruby couldn't do anything but stare at him in shocked confusion.

"But Qrow, we don't even have enough money to get married, how are we supposed to travel?" Then his words of the night popped back into her memory, and all she could do was deny.

"No. No no no, you can't go! I need you here, with me!"

Sigh, "Ruby – "

"No! We can make it work here, I know we can! After the famine, we get married, then we start saving up again to travel, and – "

He sat up and pulled her into a kiss. She immediately went quiet and he felt her body slump in resignation. When he pulled back it was only for her to pull him into a tight embrace, Ruby resting her head on his chest where he felt her tears start to soak into his shirt.

"What if I never see you again?" She whispered, her fear of the unknown world swallowing up her Qrow, not to leave a single trace of him, gripped at her heart with such strength that she worried it might stop her heart altogether.

"Ruby, look at me. Look at me." He waited until her red-rimmed eyes made contact with his own before continuing. "No matter what happens, I will be back for you." He was so sure, so confident of his words, Ruby couldn't help but believe him. At her small nod of acceptance, his face relaxed into a softer look and he gave her a small smile before leaning down to rest his head on her own. "I love you."

They spent the night just like that, holding each other and praying that the next morning would never come.

But come it did, and Qrow departed to the docks with a kiss from Ruby and a handshake from her father. As he disappeared into the forest with nothing but his clothes and a travel bag, she prayed that he would keep his promise and find his way back to her. Preferably sooner rather than later.

Yet again, it seems the gods were not on her side, as a mere three months after he left a messenger came from the trading village to give them the news. Qrow's ship had been attacked by the Dread Pirate Watts, a ruthless and slightly unstable man who never left any survivors.

For the next two years it was as if she were a ghost in the house, refusing to interact with anyone outside of her room. The only signs that she even lived there were the locked door and the dirty plates her father would find outside her room after leaving her meals earlier in the day. When she finally emerged from her room, it was as if she had undergone a transformation.

'And she had' her father thought. 'I just wish it hadn't been under these circumstances.'

Gone was the naïve young girl whose innocence and joy made her shine like a second sun, gone was any remaining baby fat that had clung to her cheeks, revealing the defined yet soft lines of a woman's face. Her eyes had dimmed from their hopeful light and instead told of a woman who had experienced and learned from the cruelty of the world, and she was still haunted by it.

"I will never love again." She stated, her voice devoid of any emotion as if she were simply stating a fact, and her father couldn't help but believe her.

* * *

 **And next chapter will be the engagement of Ruby and Jaune!**

 **Guys.**

 **Yang is coming up in two or three chapters.**

 **I am devoid of puns.**

 **You need to fix this.**

 **Review me puns! (Why do I feel like I just opened a gate to hell?)**


	5. The Search is Over

**So, I lied about posting last weekend. Sorry!**

 **Real life sucks.**

 **But here we have Ruby and Jaune finally meeting, and we will soon be getting into the more interesting parts of the plot.**

 **Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

Cinder was starting to regret her decision to lead the search. She should have known her task was a difficult one; after all, Princess Nora had an army of servants available to keep her beautiful while these peasants had armies of… rats.

The Countess had been travelling for almost three months now, and she had yet to lay eyes on a single maid that was even close to being a suitable bride for the prince. As she made her way further and further away from the capital, she grew more and more desperate. She had sworn to search the entire kingdom, but she didn't truly think she'd have to go that far!

Yet here she was, in a town that sat only a few miles from the sea that marked one of their borders, and so far the town looked just as disappointing as all the rest. As she made her way back to the inn she noticed the townspeople behaving rather… oddly.

Parents were cleaning the filth off of their children, flowers were being placed on porches and loose animals were being round up and moved off the street. As she made her way past a baker with a fresh batch of cookies, her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Is there a special occasion?"

The poor baker hadn't heard Cinder approach, so when she started talking he whipped around so fast she could swear she heard his neck crack. When he saw just who it was that had addressed him, he paled and became a stuttering mess.

"My – My lady. I wasn't – I'm sorry, I didn't hear you approach."

"It's not a problem, I was just hoping you could answer some questions for me." If she wanted her answers she would have to play nice. People, in her experience, tended to talk more if they liked you.

Unfortunately for her, while the baker was a simple man, he was also an old man, and with his age had come some modicum of wisdom. Enough to both know better and be very wary of this woman. The rumors surrounding her of her 'research' had reached even them in their small town. Given her past, one might feel tempted to feel sorry for her. At least until they were told of the screams that could sometimes be heard. This was not a woman to be trifled with.

But by now the rumors of the search for a suitable bride for the prince had also reached them. And as much as this woman scared him, the last thing he wanted was for the sad yet kind Rose girl to become another pawn in the noble's political schemes.

"There is a group of travelers from some nearby villages coming to sell their goods today. If we had known, we would have made the same preparations for your party, but as it is…" the cook trailed off, careful not to appear too nervous or look the Countess in the eye.

Cinder raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior before giving a hum of acknowledgement and resuming her walk down the street. She knew the man was hiding something; he might not have outright lied to her, but he certainly hadn't told her everything.

And as the sun rose higher in the sky, she learned just what that _everything_ entailed.

It was the sudden outcry of young voices that alerted her to the new arrivals. When she left the inn to see what all the noise was about, she was greeted with the sight of near a dozen children running towards the approaching line of carts. Or, more specifically, to a woman on one of the carts.

Long, dark hair with a red tint flowed straight down her back to stop just above her waist. Her fair skin holding a rosy hue that only deepened as she laughed at the children's delight, years of hard work trimming her figure of excess fat, yet she still held a look of softness about her. But her most stunning feature were her eyes. A brilliant silver like Cinder had never seen before, yet she could also the pain that darkened them. This was no naïve child, but a beautiful young woman who knew the unfairness of the world.

That afternoon, she sent scouts out to inquire about the woman and follow her back to her village. As it turned out, calling the place a village was an overstatement. Part of a small community of less than 100 people, the people of Patch knew quite a bit about each other.

'Ruby Rose, hmm?'

It was time to inform the prince that his future bride had been found.

After Cinder's message regarding his bride, Jaune had immediately set out to meet the woman who had met Cinder's impossibly high standards, a feat in itself. At first, he was very unimpressed with the little hamlet in the middle of nowhere, only slightly acknowledging the distant figure Cinder was pointing to. It was just some woman riding horseback through the trees. He was about to demand Cinder explain herself before his brain caught up with his eyes.

Jaune was stunned by the image he saw, and knew that this was _her._ He lept onto his horse and chased after the beauty, though it wasn't easy. The girl and her sorrel steed flew through the forest with a skill and synchronization that spoke of years together doing just that. He managed to keep them in sight, though proved unable to catch up until they reached the border where the forest ended and fields began. As it was, the girl had slowed her horse to a calm trot.

"You would be the maiden Ruby Rose, I presume?"

Not even bothering to look at him, she responded with a curt, "That would depend on who is asking."

Jaune drew himself up proudly, running his fingers through his windswept hair to both appear more charming as well as to restore some semblance of order. "I am Jaune Arc, Prince of the Kingdom of Vale."

"And what business would the prince have with me?"

Jaune deflated, this was… not the reaction he had been expecting. But he gave her a charming, if slightly strained smile as he tried to recover the situation. "Well good lady, I've been looking all across the kingdom to find myself a suitable bride, and I've decided to give that great honor to you."

His efforts were rewarded when she turned her head to face him, though her face wore an utterly detached look. "I'd like to decline this _honor_ , your highness."

"You do realize that there are many other women out there who would gladly accept my proposal."

"Then ask one of them, because I'm sure they would gladly accept."

"I'm asking you."

"And I'm saying no."

He was baffled. Why would this woman reject an offer that would see her taken care of for the rest of her life? And more importantly, who did she think she was to be able to deny her prince?

"Dear lady, it seems I must inform you that if you continue to reject my offer, I will have to have you killed. For a common woman, even one as lovely as yourself, to refuse one of my standing simply can not be tolerated. I'd have to make an example of you."

"Kill me then, I have no interest of loving you. I gave another my heart once, and it ended… badly." Her eyes darkened at the memory of old wounds that never quite healed. "I don't think I could do it again, I fear I don't have another heart to spare."

At realizing the problem, Jaune let out a laugh. "I have no interest in your love, nor would I want it even if I could have it. No, I simply need a lovely bride to make my parents happy and, in the future, to provide me an heir. It would be nothing more than a… business arrangement."

"By all means then, let us marry."

* * *

 **Guys, I NEED PUNS.**

 **Make Yang happy and support her pun addiction, because I sure can't.**

 **Reviews are love~**


	6. Many Meetings

**Sorry this is so late, don't hate me!**

 **Next chapter is already in the works, just need to find the motivation to actually work on it.**

* * *

When Ruby had finished packing her things and saying her goodbyes, her father extracting a promise to write at least once a week, the royal party returned to the castle to begin preparations. Though, as Ruby learned shortly after arriving, the preparations were not so much for the wedding as they were just for her.

Apparently, some of the nobles were disgusted with the idea of a commoner becoming a queen, and had demanded that she be given some sort of title beforehand as well as be educated in the nuances of high society, lest they become a laughing stock with the other kingdoms. In the end, it was agreed to designate the island of Patch as its own kingdom (they hadn't even acknowledged the place existed before now, so what difference did it make?) and name Ruby the princess, appeasing the nobles. Then came the matter of decorum.

And so, the lessons began. Distinct levels of address, when to curtsey and how low, the proper technique for pouring tea, and so many other (incredibly tedious) lessons like this.

The next three years consisted of nothing but the lessons until the prince was satisfied with her progress, and the official announcement was made. The town square was packed like never before, subject eager to catch a glimpse of the woman who would one day be queen.

Sometime around midday, Prince Jaune emerged from the castle on a balcony overlooking the buzzing crowd. He raised his hand and at once a hush descended upon the crowd, though their excitement and curiosity was so thick in the air it was almost tangible now.

"My people! As you all know, my father – your king – is no longer as healthy as he once was. And as you no doubt also know, Vale shall be in need of a new male heir after I ascend the throne."

A restlessness grew amongst the people. Would he just get on with it and bring her out!?

"In a few months from now, Vale will be celebrating its 500th anniversary. In those twilight hours, I shall wed the Princess Ruby Rose of Patch. Citizens! Meet my bride, and your future queen!" With a quick nod to the guards, the balcony doors were pulled open and Ruby moved to stand beside him.

The past few years of strict (and expensive) care for her person had produced impressive results; her skin was smooth and free of blemishes acquired from teenage acne and a life of toil on a farm. Her hair had been brushed until it gleamed, the long strands carefully pulled into a half-up half-down style that supported the dainty tiara sitting on her head and the blue dress that flowed over her frame did little to hide the curves that the past few years of proper nourishment had reinforced. All in all, she made for a rather stunning vision.

So, you can understand the crowd's awe.

Prince Jaune gave the people a proud smile; he knew that she was the loveliest maiden to be found in this world, and she was solely his. He basked in the looks of wonderment the people gave, satisfied with their obvious approval of his chosen bride, before turning his attention back to said bride. "They've seen you now, let's go back into the shade before the sun pinks our skin." Jaune said as he took her hand, turning around to pull her back inside, but Ruby frowned and tugged her hand out of his grip.

"Why so soon? Some of these people have travelled for days to be here. Just a few more moments can't possibly be that harmful. In fact, I would like to go meet with them."

Jaune scowled in disapproval. "We do not walk amongst the commoners for any reason beyond duty or necessity. To do so otherwise is simply… disgraceful."

But Ruby was not to be deterred and waved aside his protests, claiming that, "It is my duty future queen to know those who will be my subjects" and descended into the square. The guards were baffled by her request, even more so when she asked that no escort be provided, but complied nonetheless.

At first, the crowd parted around her, almost afraid that if they got too close then she would prove herself to be nothing more than an illusion and vanish. Then a small boy, no more than at least six years old, shuffled forward; his face was flushed in shy embarrassment as he held out a single red rose. Smiling, Ruby crouched down and thanked the boy for his lovely gift, placing the rose behind her ear.

It seemed that this small boy was all it took for the dam to burst open, people rushing forward just to brush their fingers against this creature that deigned to appear before them, though they were careful to leave enough space to not completely crowd her. Some reached in hopes that her beauty might rub off on them, others to merely experience what it felt like to be able to touch perfection. For most, it was a day that they would never forget.

But there were two pairs of eyes that went unnoticed in their scrutiny.

The first was Prince Jaune. He could hardly believe his fiancé's boldness; all those years with the tutors, and she still did not show the proper caution amongst the common rabble! Countess Cinder had warned him since he was a child of the villains that could be found in the lower people, and had explained to him that it was because they were jealous of his superiority, so he needed to distance himself as much as possible. Yet this girl blatantly ignored Cinder's teachings! It would certainly serve her right if… if… Ohhh, now there was a thought.

It was obvious that the people had warmed up to her quite quickly, adored her even. They would be most upset if something were to happen to her… Maybe even call for war… And just like that, a plan began to take form in his mind.

As plans were made for the unfortunate soon-to-be bride, the second pair of eyes glared from the darkest corner of the square. Black boots and breeches along with a black shirt and black gloves ensured the mystery man's form was kept hidden in the shadows, though neither his mask nor his hood could completely conceal the flash of his eyes. They shone in the little light that managed to reach them, cold and deadly; when he moved to leave, the few people he brushed past would swear up and down they flashed a pale red.

* * *

In the days that followed the announcement, the castle was nothing short of chaotic. Servants were all running to and fro cleaning and redecorating only to be told by the queen or some other person that they didn't like it and wanted the room changed again. What was worse for Ruby was that they were dragging her into it.

Dress fittings, floral arrangements, food tasting; everyone wanted her approval on everything. Only it never mattered. The prince was the one with the final say, and if he wanted the halls decorated with 'his' hunting trophies, then no matter what she said the walls would be covered in severed animal heads.

Her only respite was found in her evening rides. She had brought her horse with her when she left home, and relished in the moments where she could just ride away from the towering stone walls and just _breathe_.

On this particular afternoon, she had ridden quite a distance from the castle, the queen's comments on how she needed to 'be more mindful of what she ate' and 'watch her figure' were rather trying on her nerves, no matter what her tutors said about ladies and their tempers. So, she'd simply turned around and stormed out before she said or did something that she might regret.

Ruby slowed her horse to a walk a short distance from a river, the sound of its current rushing over the rocks calming her upset even more. She found herself remembering a creek near her old home, of hot days swimming under the cloudless sky and splashing around. How she would try and get him from behind and the look on his face when she –

'Stop it,' she scolded herself. 'He's gone and he's never coming back.' Yet she still couldn't help but think about happier days and the ever taunting 'what if?'

A polite cough yanked Ruby from her thoughts. She turned to face the source and found the strangest group of people she had ever laid eyes upon.

An orange-haired man, who seemed to have been the one trying to get her attention, wore a white jacket over a black shirt and breeches and was casually leaning on a sleek black cane with a silver handle. Flanking him were two women who were quite dissimilar to one another.

The woman on the left was quite petite, sharp lines and pale complexion (even her hair was white!) making the phrase 'snow princess' come to mind, only for the thin rapier sheathed in the belt of her blue saberist gown to dissuade onlookers from thinking of her as anything close to 'gentle.'

Her companion on the right, however, was anything _but_ straight lines. A towering figure with wild golden locks, a tight brown leather bodice and lighter brown pants emphasized her already impressive curves (Ruby had to resist the urge to look at her own bust in comparison. Blondie was not good for her self-esteem). With her arms bare save for leather bracers around her wrists, her well-developed muscles were put on display to make an intimidating image.

The man swung his cane onto his shoulder and strode up to her, removing his feathered black archers hat to give her a rather extravagant bow.

"Greetings, milady" he said. His smile seemed polite enough, though it was also a bit… condescending. As if he were addressing a child. "My companions and I have been separated from our circus caravan. Would there, perchance, happen to be a village nearby?"

Circus members… that would certainly fit with the smaller woman's appearance and the man's theatrics. "There is no one out here but us; the closest village is a few miles north."

The man raised a hand to his chest, his look of sympathy so _mocking_ it stunned her with surprise. "Oh dear, well then it seems no one will be able to hear you scream."

Faster than she could react he swung his cane at her head, fear and panic flooding through her before pain overwhelmed them both, then… black.


	7. Going Sailing

**Sorry this took so long! I could give you a long list of excuses but I'll just summarize: life and people are jerks.**

 **So here is a longer than usual chapter to apologize!**

 **As usual, RWBY and Princess Bride aren't mine, and if I was making money off of this I would be updating a lot more; but I'm not, so...**

* * *

When Ruby awoke a few moments later, the first thing she registered was 'Ow…' Her head was pounding! Pushing back the pain in her head, she realized that someone – most likely a woman – was carrying her (given the cushioning she could feel, she hoped it was a woman. It would feel weird to be jealous of a man's breasts). But why was a woman carrying her? As far as she could recall, she was going for an evening ride on her horse and…

The man! The orange-haired man had hit her in the head with his cane! Which means it was probably the blonde woman carrying her (not a man, thank goodness).

Ruby was torn from her thoughts by the sounds of cloth ripping.

"What are you doing?" a female's voice inquired. It wasn't from the one holding her, so it had to be the white-haired woman. Sounded kinda bossy…

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing, Ice Queen? I'm tearing this patch off of this uniform." There was the man. But he seemed to be further away than "Ice Queen." Unable to resist, Ruby cracked her eyes open just a smidge to see what was going on.

Blondie seemed to be standing on the far edge of a dock, fortunately facing her companions so Ruby had a clear view of what they were doing. Ice Queen (the name just stuck) was slightly ahead of her and looking at the man who seemed to be their leader. The man in question was standing by her horse and fiddling with a piece of cloth.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. _Why_ are you tearing up that uniform?"

This time the man did not deign to answer her, causing Ice Queen to huff in frustration before whirling around to glare at Blondie. "And what are you doing just standing there?! Put her on the boat!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, what side of the bed did you wake up on?"

Ruby couldn't help but tense as Blondie stepped onto the boat, the sudden weight on one side making the vessel rock in protest. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice and just put her down on the deck, her back propped up against the side, before wrapping her in a blanket to hide her dress. While it was just her riding dress, it was still nicer than what any peasant could afford, and would only serve to draw unwanted attention.

"And done!" the man declared, smacking the horse's hindquarters to send it galloping away. He turned around and strutted towards the boat, a self-satisfied smirk stretched across his face. "That, ladies, was the uniform of an officer of Mistral. Once the horse reaches the castle, they will automatically assume that Mistral has taken the princess."

He climbed onto the boat after untying the rope keeping them docked as Blondie moved to raise the anchor and Ice Queen manned the rudder. The boat finally in motion, he finished explaining his plan. "When her body is found dead on Mistral's side of the border, Mistral and Vale will be at war before the week is out, and we will be handsomely rewarded for a job well done."

Blondie dropped the anchor – thankfully on the deck – in shock. "What do you mean 'find her body'?! You didn't say we were _killing_ someone!"

"Sweetheart, we've been hired to start a war, these things tend to be bloody. Besides, it's a tremendous honor. Our actions will change the futures of two great kingdoms, we are making history!"

"And this will be different from all of the previous wars… how?" asked Ice Queen, raising her eyebrow to give the man what seemed to be a well-practiced 'you are an idiot' look that would make many an intended target feel at least a little bit stupid.

Too bad it didn't seem to affect him.

"Well, Ice Queen, this time Vale will have an excuse that all the little people can get behind! And more people means more soldiers. Who knows, maybe someone will actually win this time. But either way, we get the rare privilege of being able to say that we made history, and a rather sizable reward for doing so," he concluded, smirking at Ice Queen as if _she_ was the idiot.

Smug asshole.

Ice Queen just scoffed (she seemed to do that a lot, twice in five minutes already) and turned her nose up. Blondie, however, looked troubled. "But she's just an innocent girl! I don't think – "

"You know, I swear I just heard the strangest thing," the man cut in, his tone taking on an edge. His posture stayed relaxed, but sickly green eyes seemed to pierce through Blondie's frozen form. Like a snake just woken from its sleep, his gaze was coldly assessing the fool who'd crossed him, judging as to whether or not they were worth the effort to kill. "It sounded like your voice, but it couldn't be, because they used the word _think._ And as you well know, your thoughts are neither wanted nor needed."

Ice Queen quickly came to Blondie's rescue. "I agree with Yang. She doesn't deserve – "

" _She_ is a pompous princess! Her very title implies that she has it coming," the man snapped. "But if it bothers you so much, _I_ will kill her. And until we cross the border and I slit her pretty throat, I highly suggest you spend our time travelling productively. Like remembering just what you were before I took you both under my loving wing."

He snagged Ice Queen's belt with the hook of his cane and yanked her towards him, grabbing her face to look at him once she'd stumbled within reach. "Poor little girl, without a friend in the world. No roof over her head or even a bed! And you!" He released his bruising grip in Ice Queen and rounded on the now identified Yang. "So much brawn, but not an ounce of brain. You were going nowhere fast, and I could just as easily send you back."

Both girls looked down, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat.

"Can we at least tell her what is going to happen to her?" Yang asked quietly.

"No need, she's been listening to this entire conversation; haven't you, your highness?"

Seeing no reason to continue the charade, Ruby snapped her eyes open to glare at her captors. The two women were looking at her in shock while the man only seemed amused.

"My apologies if our humble accommodations aren't quite as comfortable as what you're used to. But don't worry, they're only temporary."

"You won't get away with this," Ruby said. To think of it as a fact and not some desperate wish made by a damsel in distress (she threw up a little in her mouth at her new title) kept her calm despite having heard their plans to kill her. "And when you realize that, you will be finding out first-hand just how nice the accommodations are at the gallows."

The man only smirked. "We'll see about that, won't we? Now, if you ladies will excuse me, we have a long journey ahead of us, and I have a book to finish." He started making his way to the other end of the little boat, then stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "Word of advice, your highness. If there's anyone's neck you should be worried about, it's your own." And he continued walking away.

Ice Queen suddenly reappeared at her side. "Time to go back to sleep." She pressed her fingers against Ruby's neck, and once again the world went black.

* * *

The next time Ruby woke up, the sun had set and a Waning Gibbous lit the sky amidst a smattering of clouds. A dull ache pulsed from where Ice Queen had pressed her fingers. She shifted with a quiet groan of discomfort, but not so quiet as to not go unnoticed.

"Sleep well?"

Ruby's eyes shifted to look at the man in annoyance. While she had slept, her soon to be murderers had spread out around the boat. Yang was settled in the front while Ice Queen sat on the edge in the back to look over the open water. Which left the man to sit directly opposite her with a gloating look upon his face.

(The man just seemed to constantly have an air of haughty superiority that made her _really_ want to punch him. He just seemed so punchable!)

A quick glance at the sky told her that a cloud was moving to cover the moon soon, and she could feel that her captors had – rather foolishly – left her wrists and ankles untied. Years of playing in the creek as a child had taught her how to swim rather well, though how strong of a swimmer she was after all these years of "proper behavior" she didn't know, but she was willing to find out. All she needed was an opening…

"Are you sure no one could be following us?" Ice Queen asked suddenly.

The man waved her off. "Please, no one in Vale could have possibly gotten here so fast, and no one else knows what we've done, so the very idea is utterly inconceivable." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied, checking her fingernails in faux casualness. "After all, it is _inconceivable_ , so my eyes _must_ be playing tricks on me to see something there."

" _What?_ "

The man scrambled to stand and rushed next to Ice Queen, searching the horizon. Yang too had straightened and shuffled forward a bit.

'Come on,' Ruby thought. 'Just a bit further. Let me out of your line of sight.'

"It's possibly just some local fisherman who likes sailing in the middle of the night through shark-infested waters. Bet he's married." The uneasy lit to his voice and Ice Queen's incredulous look revealed just how much they believed that.

Now that she knew that there was something actually there, Yang couldn't resist moving to get a look of her own. The clouds had finally moved to cover the moon and Ruby wasn't about to let an opportunity go to waste. She threw off the blanket and dove overboard, the splash drawing her captors' attention. They rushed to the side of the boat, but Ruby had enough strength and skill to be out of their line of sight (though considering the lack of light, that probably wasn't saying much).

The man turned to Ice Queen. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Go after her!"

"I can't swim!"

Yang shook her head when they looked at her. "Dog-paddle."

"Of course you do," the man sighed.

Ruby wasn't sure how far she was from land or how far she was from the boat; all she knew was that she had to keep swimming. The currents were jostling her around, the waves making it hard for her to catch her breath… then her heart leapt to her throat as she felt _something_ brush against her leg. She squeaked in fear and jerked away and spun around to try and see what had just touched her, but the dark water rendered her efforts futile.

"I heard her! Go left!"

The boat started heading towards her, but caution kept her from moving away. What could have possibly – hang on. Hadn't the punchable man said something about "shark-infested waters."

Oh.

"Oh, Princess~! Did you know that sharks can go into a frenzy if they smell blood? So how about we make a deal: you come back to the boat now, and this dagger in my hands doesn't slip and get blood in the water. I'll even throw in a couple more hours of life and a painless death! A better deal than anything the sharks will offer, I bet."

'He's bluffing,' she thought. 'He needs me, or my dead body at least, in one piece.'

"He's cut his hand," Yang announced. Sure enough, a few moments later, the sharks went into a frenzy.

Ruby spun around as fast as she could in the water, praying that she wouldn't see any dorsal fins. A prayer that went unanswered, as more and more started coming up out of the water.

* * *

"She's not going to die," Blake said.

Sun blinked a couple times at being rather abruptly yanked out of the story. "W-What?"

"The story is called _The Crimson Bride_ , and there are plenty of pages still to go. Do you really think that the heroine will die this early?" She looked down at where his hands were clutching the edge of her jacket. "So you can let go now."

He jerked his hands back like her jacket had burned him. "I wasn't worried," he refuted her implications.

Blake just raised an eyebrow.

"… Just get back to the story, already."

* * *

Then the moon came out.

"I see her!" the man called. Ice Queen adjusted the boat's course to sail right beside her, close enough for Yang to reach out and pull Ruby back in to the relative safety of the boat. As soon as Yang had set her down, the man was there with a length of rope to tie her wrists together. "There is brave and then there is stupid, Princess. It's a very fine line between the two." He sat back on his haunches once the final knot was tied and eyed her critically. "I bet you think yourself brave, don't you?"

"Certainly more than some," she said coolly, the ice in her eyes letting him know just who it was she meant by some.

The man's lips curled into a sneer and he stood, never taking his eyes off of her while addressing his cohorts. "We will reach the Cliffs near dawn. I want at least one of you to keep an eye on our royal escape artist here. Do not bother me for the rest of the night, or there will be consequences." He strode towards the front of the boat, grabbing a rag on his way to tie around his cut hand.

As soon as he'd sat down with his back to the rest of the boat, the two women converged on her. Yang held a blanket in her hands while Ice Queen held a clean rag.

"Here," Yang said, crouching down to wrap the blanket around her shoulders. "We don't want you to catch a cold, now do we? I'm Yang."

"R-Ruby." What on Remnant?

"Weiss," the titled Ice Queen stated, using the rag to gently squeeze out most of the water in her hair. "And a word of caution, don't push Roman too much. He can get pretty cruel when he is annoyed."

Ruby couldn't help but glance at the small bruises that littered Weiss' jaw from Roman's harsh grip. If this was how he treated his underlings, how would he treat his captive?

"Why stay with him then?" she couldn't help but ask. "Surely there is something better you could do?"

Yang's gaze turned sad. "Not really. My options only ever involve my muscle or my cleavage, mostly the cleavage. Apparently being a physically strong woman in this world of men makes me a freak."

"My options are limited too," Weiss added, throwing the now wet rag to the side and settling to sit beside Ruby. "Having white hair makes me circus-worthy. I'm sure it helped sell our story when we met." Ruby fought to hide a flinch at being caught out. "I actually was part of a circus for a while. I thought my appeal was in being a female swordsman, as good as any man! But it was my looks that got the attention, not my skill. It… It hurts, for people to laugh at you for things beyond your control. Working for Torchwick has been the best gig I've had in a long time."

Yang moved to sit on Ruby's other side (which Ruby appreciated because the woman was putting out some serious heat and she was freezing). "We're not bad people, Ruby. We're just trying to survive."

Ruby sighed. These girls had gotten a rotten lot in life, and were trying to make the best of it. She could certainly understand that, since the entire reason she agreed to marry the prince was because she lost… _him._ Curse her bleeding heart!

"I believe you," she said softly. The girls looked at her in surprise before smiling. Weiss' smile was small and soft, while Yang's was big and bright.

"Well, we have a long night ahead, so why don't we talk to pass the time?" Weiss suggested.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

Yang waved her off. "Nah, Torchwick did tell us to keep an eye on you after all, since you've been, you know," she gestured to Ruby's bound hands, " _knotty_."

"Uhh…"

"God damnit, Yang!"

"What? Torchwick usually never lets me talk, but now he's away and I can talk all I want! I even have a captive audience!"

"Yang, no."

"Oh, come on! Ruby already has one wet blanket, she doesn't need two!"

Maybe she should have taken her chances with the sharks…


	8. Going Up!

**Guys, I am so sorry this has taken so long.**

 **My internship turned into hours of boredom and busy work, which did not help my anxiety and depression. Getting out of bed everyday required incredible effort.**

 **Fortunately the internship is over after this month, so hopefully my mental health takes an upturn so you guys can get more chapters.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Princess!"

Ruby groaned at Torchwick's upbeat wake-up call. A morning person she might be, but given the fact that she was up late and the boat was not in the least bit comfortable, all she wanted was for _him_ to jump overboard and let her _sleep_. Unfortunately, she was becoming more aware of the pain in her neck from the awkward sleeping position. A light breeze drifted over the ship, goosebumps appearing on Ruby's skin as she shivered and pulled her blanket- _**what the hell?!**_

She jerked her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of the creature that _dared_ masquerade as a man holding her beloved shield of warmth.

"I know you need your beauty sleep, highness, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a schedule." Torchwick bundled up the blanket and tossed it aside. "But don't worry! As they say, 'You can sleep when you are dead.' So, as soon as we cross the Mistral border, you are more than welcome to keel over."

Before Ruby's mouth could get her into trouble, Weiss called from the stern, "Look! He's gotten closer!"

And indeed, it seemed the boat from last night was still on their tail and gaining on them.

Torchwick just seemed amused by this, chucking as he informed them, "Whoever our stubborn stalker is, he - or she - is too late!" He spun around towards the front of the boat, arms wide open as waiting for a hug. "See!"

And Ruby did see. A large cliff, taller than even the royal castle, loomed over the water and was made all the more ominous by the swirling mists curling up from the crashing waves.

"The Cliffs of Insanity!" Torchwick announced proudly, as if he had some hand in the Cliffs existence… until Yang decided to speak up.

"Why 'of Insanity'?" she asked, effectively killing Torchwick's mood and prompting him to shoot her an offended glare. "What? It's a good question! Do the cliffs drive people crazy? Was if made by crazy people? You would be insane to climb them but that could be said for any cliff."

"Just shut up and prepare to land."

"'Cliffs of Terror,' maybe, but all cliffs are terrifying. 'Cliffs of Hell'?"

"Let it go, Yang." Weiss advised.

They beached at the cliff base a few moments later, Yang jumping out to pull the boat in a little farther before Torchwick got out, a leather harness in hand. He trudged through the wet sand to make his way over to a length of rope dangling along the cliff face, giving it a sharp tug to test its dependability before starting to attach the harness. Weiss and Yang moved to help her out of the boat before herding her towards the rope.

Torchwick glanced back over the sea and cursed. "Persistent, I'll give 'em that. Let's get a move on!" He moved quickly to get everyone in the harness, Yang in the center with Ruby on her right, Torchwick on her left, and Weiss as the smallest was placed in the front facing Yang ("This is _very_ uncomfortable." "Just enjoy the view, Ice Queen.").

With a grunt of effort, Yang began to climb. Left arm. Right arm. A steady rhythm of one hand over the other, the coarse rope easy to grip but burning her palms the longer she climbed. The shifting bodies rocked the harness, swaying the rope. Ruby squeaked and clutched Yang in fear, burying her face into Yang's side in search of comfort and distraction from the steadily increasing height.

Weiss reached over and took one of Ruby's bound hands in her own, moving her thumb in circles in silent comfort. Yang just gritted her teeth and kept climbing; her strength had never failed her, and she would be damned if it did now. Weiss was depending on her, Ruby was depending on her, Torchwick was depending on her (and her coin purse depended on _him_ ). For them, she would not fall.

Torchwick was observing their pursuer as the mystery man beached his vessel before grabbing the rope.

"He's climbing the rope."

"I can feel the rope shifting, thanks," Yang said.

"He's also gaining on us," Weiss added helpfully.

"Please, there is no one stronger than Yang. He can't possibly be-" he cut himself off as he watched the distance between them shrink. "Inconceivable."

And indeed, the speed at which the man was climbing the rope was nothing short of impressive. It seemed as if he was climbing twice as fast as them, their considerable head start being the only thing keeping ahead.

"You were supposed to be this legendary pillar of strength!" Torchwick hissed in Yang's ear. "A woman of unparalleled might, yet he gains!"

"I'm carrying three people!"

"Excuses!"

"Then maybe _someone_ should have laid off the fancy foods!"

Thirty feet.

Fifteen feet.

The ledge was in sight, but the mystery man was getting ever closer, only about 150 ft separating them, give or take.

Yang reached the ledge, Torchwick quickly removing himself from the harness and pulling himself over before tugging Weiss up and out from between Yang and the cliff ("Between a rock and a hard place, huh?" "Is the rock the cliff or your brain?" "Ha ha."). With a quick order to Weiss to help them up, Torchwick pulled out his dagger and started hacking away at the rope.

Weiss managed to hoist Ruby up and moved her further from the cliffs edge before helping the tired Yang.

Torchwick was halfway through the rope.

The mystery man was almost at the edge.

With one great heave, Weiss pulled at the same time Yang pushed up, the blonde clearing the edge before her tired muscles gave out.

Snap!

A loud hissing met their ears as the rope slid across the rock before falling over the edge, then a deafening silence. No one moved, no one _breathed_ , waiting for some sound to tell them the fate of their pursuer. A scream as he fell, a thump as he landed, _something_. Instead, they heard the shifting and _clack_ ing of pebbles as they moved and fell against other stones.

Weiss was the first to move, looking down over the edge as they all watched and waited for her verdict.

"He did it," she breathed, shock written all over her face. "He grabbed the rocks before the rope fell."

"What?!" Torchwick snarled, storming over to see for himself, ignoring Yang's tired form as she tried to pull herself to her feet despite her weary arms. "Inconceivable!"

"Really?" Weiss asked incredulously. "You're still - do you even know what that word means?"

An unsteady Yang made her way over for a look, peering down with them only for her eyes to widen, "I think… I think he's _climbing!_ "

He was; the sound they had heard having been the pebbles he knocked loose as his hands and feet sought holds. It was also the first good look at him afforded to the marauding group. A black mask was hiding the top portion of his face and was slowly growing damp from sweat, while the lower half revealed a strong jawline with a hint of stubble.

"Ooo, the masked hero is rushing to save the damsel in distress, -" "Hey!" "- this would be so much better if we weren't the villains."

"He's holding onto the side of a cliff with a ways to go if he's climbing, and a long way down if he lets go," Weiss said.

"She has a point," Ruby agreed. "If my life didn't arguably depend on his success, I'd recommend a career change."

"Arguably?"

"Have you heard him say _why_ he is following us?"

"Point."

"Say what you want about him, but he's doing a great job hanging in there!" Yang just grinned in response to their groans.

"Enough!" Torchwick snapped. "It doesn't matter. He clearly knows we have the princess, so he's got to go. Yang, you've got her," Torchwick gestured towards Ruby before turning to Weiss. "You catch up when he's not a problem. If he falls, problem solved. If not, time to earn your keep."

"Earn my - ! Just… nevermind. But I'm dueling him right-handed," Weiss said petulantly.

"Sweetheart, I don't really care _how_ you do it, just that it gets done."

Ruby fought to smother her giggles at Yang's murmured, "That's what she said."

"We're wasting daylight people, let's move!"

Torchwick moved towards a faint path leading away from the cliffs, stopping to look back only when he heard footsteps moving away from him. He saw the girls huddled together with Yang and Ruby giving some parting advice:

"Be careful, he wouldn't have been able to make it this far if he wasn't strong."

"Don't die. If you let yourself be knocked out however, I would greatly appreciate the increased odds in my survival."

" _Ruby!_ "

He gave a huff of impatience. "I'm waiting!"

Yang gently tugged Ruby across the rocky terrain, Torchwick resuming the lead when they caught up. Weiss watched as they faded from view, smiling in exasperation as Yang's voice carried in the still morning air.

"Hey, hey guys, it's a cliffhanger!"

" _Goddamnit!"_

* * *

 **Next chapter has been started, promise!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Flames will be snuffed.**


	9. Stick 'em With the Pointy End!

'Alright, correct your posture. Foot forward.' Weiss assumed a beginning stance. 'Not _that_ forward.' Her foot moved back.

Sword held firmly in hand, she braced for battle, her entire focus on the edge of the cliff, waiting for her masked foe to leap up and engage her in a deadly dance of blades.

Waiting…

Waiting…

WAITING!

With a huff, Weiss stomped to the cliff edge. He had climbed a rope most of the way up, surely the last few dozen feet couldn't be _that_ hard! (Yes, she knew he didn't have a rope anymore, but if he had the strength to speed climb a rope then surely he had the strength to pull himself up a rock!)

Peering over the edge, her face twisted into a grimace in distaste. He had barely made any progress! With how she had built him up in her head, she was feeling a bit cheated.

"Hello! Taking your time down there?"

The man shifted his his hands and feet to get a better hold of the rocks. Weiss felt some of her annoyance fade as she studied his form, 'He's clearly got muscles to hold on so long, but not a broad form, and what I can see of his face isn't too bad to look at either.' Yes, her agitation was slowly ebbing away as she studied him… until he opened his mouth.

"Listen, I appreciate a good conversation as much as the next guy, but this isn't exactly a cakewalk sweetheart, so if you could let me focus that would just be _fantastic,_ " he drawled with a mocking edge.

Weiss flustered, "Sorry!"

"Thank you."

She turned away back towards the rocky terrain and shuffled forward before stopping. 'Why am I walking away from him? I have a job to do!' About-face, and back to the edge!

"What would really be fantastic is if you would stop wasting time and hurry up!" she snapped at him.

"Well, you are more than welcome to try and help me get up there, but unless you have a rope or somehow weigh more than the twig you resemble, I would suggest redirecting your energies towards that lovely little virtue called _patience_ and let me concentrate."

Weiss gave him a smile so sweet he could practically _taste_ the poison it was laced with. "You know, I do happen to have some rope up here…"

The man stopped shifting along the rocks and gave her his most unimpressed look, already knowing there was a 'but' coming.

"... but-" _called it_ , "-unfortunately I can't give it to you, since I am only here to witness and/or cause your imminent demise."

The man huffed, "That does put a bit of a damper on our relationship. A pity, too. Here I was thinking about exchanging friendship bracelets."

"Well, I also have a sense of honor," Weiss said, straightening out her figure somewhat to appear at least somewhat dignified. "So, I give my word as an Atlesian you will reach the top alive."

"You and your pals are holding an innocent woman prisoner, so you don't exactly have a lot of honor to start with, but then you go and tell me you're _Atlesian_! All you have done is assure me that the stick you have up your ass is something you were born with, so you will just have to wait." With that made clear, the man went back to looking for his next foothold.

Weiss had to admit he had a point, but she wasn't sure how else she could reassure him… unless…

Her straightened posture went slack, taking a breath to brace herself, she got his attention. "Look, I… I swear on the sword of my sister, Winter Schnee. You _will_ reach the top alive."

"...Throw me the rope."

Weiss dashed back to the rock anchoring the rope, unwinding and rushing back to the edge to throw the rope to the masked man. He stretched his arm out to grab the rope, gripping it tightly with one hand before grabbing it with the other and pulling himself up with Weiss pulling the rope up as much as she could (which wasn't a lot, to her chagrin).

When the masked man had reached the edge and started gripping it in favor of the rope to haul himself up, Weiss abandoned the rope as well and gripped his shirt to help pull him over. The man cleared the edge only to immediately move himself further up and scramble to his feet, his hand reaching to unsheathe his sword.

"Not - Not until you are ready."

The man looked at Weiss in unabashed surprise before shrugging his shoulders, "Thanks."

He moved to sit on the nearest boulder and take one of his boots off, shaking it out to remove some pebbles that he had picked up. Eventually, he addressed the white-haired woman who couldn't seem to make up her mind about talking to him.

"If you have something to ask, then ask it."

Her mind made up for her, she came right out with it. "Do you know a woman with burns on her right side?"

He gave her his strongest _what-the-f***_ look, "Okay, I'm gonna need a little context for that one, if only because it's so random."

"My sister was killed by a woman with burns covering the right side of her entire body."

The man leaned back a bit in understanding, face (what could be seen of it) softening in sympathy, "Sorry, can't say I have."

Weiss couldn't help the self-deprecating chuckle that left her. Of course he hadn't, the odds of some random masked crusader knowing a woman that held herself like a noble… how desperate had she become?

"Nice sword you got there."

Weiss started, pulled from her thoughts at his words, and glanced at Myrtenaster. "Thank you, my sister gave it to me."

"The one the burned woman killed?"

She nodded, pulling the sword from its scabbard and, watching the masked man tense, lifted it so it lay flat in her hands, offering it to the stranger to hold, to _understand_.

He seemed to realize just what her gesture meant, and hesitated slightly before reaching out to grasp the grip and lift it.

"Beautiful work, and well balanced. It suits you."

Weiss smiled at his words, though her eyes glimmered in memory.

"Our father was one of the Atlesian nobles, a ruthless businessman who had married into the Schnee noble family by manipulating and stealing from everyone he could, while also making sure nothing could directly be tied to him.

When Winter and I were born, he was… disappointed. Atlas might be the most technologically advanced, but it is still very much a patriarchal system. What were two daughters but marriage alliances he didn't necessarily need when he could simply take what he wanted? Then, a few years after me, Whitley was born. The male heir he always wanted.

Winter and I grew up knowing that our father would sell us off in marriage to the highest bidder first chance he got, the only friends we had were each other and our butler, Klein. But when Winter turned 17, she decided enough was enough; she ran off to join the military, and I went with her.

Sure our father tried to get us back, but Winter was safe in the military, and the rather impressive amount of officials he had managed to anger or annoy were only too happy to help her officially adopt me behind his back. We were safe, and he was made a laughing stock by his runaway daughters."

Weiss paused in her story to take the sword back, examining it over again as she had done hundreds of times before.

"Winter taught me swordplay, and she eventually saved up enough to have this crafted for me. She gave it to me on my birthday, and…" Weiss's grip tightened on the sword, "that was the last time I saw her alive."

"Some noblewoman with burns on her right side had approached from the Vale side of the Vale-Atlas border and was causing trouble, claiming that some criminals had burned down her home with Atlas technology, a contingent of soldiers with her in order to get Atlas' attention. My sister was a part of the diplomatic contingent sent to talk to the woman.

When,,, when messenger arrived, he said that my sister had tried talking to the woman, but the woman had deemed my sister beneath her. She pierced her heart before she could even defend herself, and demanded to talk to someone with real authority. He handed me a bag of 10 silvers."

Weiss reached to her side and grasped an old leather bag, the clinking sound made from its contents hinting at just what was inside.

"'Recompense,' he said, for my sister's life. Ten silvers was all she was worth in that woman's eyes. Since then, I have sworn to myself that I would find that-that _thing_ that killed my sister, I would look her in the eye, and I would say, 'Hello. My name is Weiss Schnee. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.'"

The masked man wasn't sure what to say when she was done. This woman, this broken creature before him, had just poured out her life story out to him as if a dam had burst in her soul. And she had been left behind by her companions with orders to kill him. How do they get from this point A to that point B.

"So… why take up in kidnapping?"

Weiss sighed, mentally shaking out the weariness that came from telling her story, but also feeling slightly better from talking about it. Yang already knew, so it was awkward to talk about it again, and Torchwick couldn't be bothered to give a damn.

"I've been trying to find the woman, but after 10 years of not having much luck, I'm starting to lose hope. Revenge doesn't have the best annual salary, and the benefits are practically nonexistent in the long run, so I'm with Torchwick to pay the bills."

"It's a living, I guess."

"Mhmm."

They sat there in awkward silence for a brief moment before the masked man stood, pulling out his sword as he moved a short distance away and closer to the stone ruins further away from the cliff.

"Well, hope you find that bitch someday."

Weiss stood, holding her sword in her right hand and followed him. "Are you ready then?"

"Well, you've been more than fair, so I better be."

The both stood a short distance apart, assuming ready stances, before Weiss gave a slight bow from her stance, "Begin."

For a brief moment, neither moved, each analyzing the others form.

It was Weiss that moved first, giving a few test swings towards her opponent to try and gauge his style. He simply dodged and blocked, little energy wasted in his movements.

'A master,' she thought, realizing this fight might be tougher than she anticipated, and all the happier for it.

He did as she did, giving a few test swings to determine her own skill, and coming to the conclusion that she too was a master. Except instead of being happier for it, his thoughts were leaning more towards, 'Aw shit, now I have to waste more time. Hope they haven't gotten too far away.'

Their testing done, they launched swiftly into combat.

If someone had been there to witness the duel between the two and was asked about it later, they wouldn't remark on the sheer artistry of the two or gush over how they adapted to each others styles. The first three words out of their mouth would be, "It was _weird_."

Weiss moved like she was a dancer in a past life, twisting and moving amidst the blocks and parries to try and prod at her opponents unarmored torso.

The masked man, in comparison… initially he looked like a drunken swordsman who was getting incredibly lucky. He moved as if every block and dodge was a drunken stumble that his sword happened to be in the way of.

At least, it was like that in the beginning. Then he decided to get more serious.

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of steel hitting steel, the sounds of the blades meeting then parting only to meet again was so rapid the sounds of the blows almost blended into each other.

"You are pretty good," the masked man remarked.

Weiss almost scoffed, "I would hope after ten years of training I'd be more than just 'pretty good.'"

The man twisted around a piece of ruin to try and catch her off guard, Weiss barely raising her sword in time to block.

"Okay, you might be a bit better than I am," she confessed, giving the man a smirk.

"That isn't typically something someone smirks about in a deadly duel. What gives?"

"Because I know something you don't."

"And what would that be?" his mind whirred with possibilities. She did have some extra time o examine the terrain. Was there a trap laid out somewhere? It would be hard to hide amidst the bare ruins, but not impossible.

"You see, I am not right-handed."

Instantly, Weiss shifted the sword to her left hand, and the difference in skill was noticeable. The masked man struggled to keep up with her blows, the graceful twists and turns of her blade almost dizzying and deceiving in her strikes. Back he went, trying to put some distance between himself and her blows, until he felt his foot reach the edge of the cliff over the sea. At this rate, he would either be skewered or take a plunge. But then…

"You know, there is something I had probably ought to tell you."

"Now would probably be the best time," Weiss agreed.

"You aren't right handed, but I _am_."

He passed the blade into his right hand, and then suddenly _she_ was the one on the defensive. He pressed her away from the edge, bearing down hard on her, and her mind started twisting in panic.

That was her fatal mistake.

Her frantic swings became predictable and left her guard open, which the masked man was quick to take advantage of. He moved inside her guard, and in a simple move, had her disarmed and on her knees.

' _Winter… I'm sorry…'_

"Kill me quickly."

Her request made the masked man pause, studying her from his position where he had circled behind her. This girl was so skilled and, from what he could tell from his brief talk with her, a good if broken heart. She deserved more than this.

"I would sooner destroy a sculpture than kill such an artist as yourself," didn't mean he'd let her know the truth. She'd think he'd gone soft. Reputation and what not. "Unfortunately, I can't have you following me."

Weiss closed her eyes in preparation for the fatal blow, only to feel a brief moment of surprise at the hand pressing on her pressure point before darkness claimed her.

"Hope you find what you need, miss."

With that the masked man moved in pursuit of her companions and the kidnapped princess, putting out of his mind any lingering thoughts he had of the white haired woman who had, somewhat, won his respect.

* * *

 **Instead of 'masked man', should I just put his name? We all know who it is!**

 **Reviews welcome!**


End file.
